


the ruins are where we bury our dead 廢墟，埋葬死者之處

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 球二博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你有沒有，」Wells思忖如何禮貌表達『<em>告訴任何人你愛上了那個殺死你母親／想殺了你／跟蹤了你十五年並且基本上造就了你的男人</em>』，「……和任何人談過這件事？」</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ruins are where we bury our dead 廢墟，埋葬死者之處

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the ruins are where we bury our dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651950) by [875857](https://archiveofourown.org/users/875857/pseuds/875857). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給可愛的渡渡鳥，感謝她推薦此文給我（掩臉）。**

　　這個世上Harrison Wells只愛兩樣東西。

　　進步，還有他的女兒。

　　這項說法問題在於 _這個_ 世界裡，他沒有女兒。加上，這個世界Harrison Wells已經死了十五年，某個妄想症心理變態頂著他的皮囊招搖過市，所以這裡科學水平基本上原地踏步。Eobard Thawne一事後，他留下一堆曾經全心信任這個男人，如今幾乎一蹶不振的人，以致與他們共事（或者利用他們，兩者差異不斷改變）成為極其困難的一件事。

　　平心而論，這樣與他過去在他地球上也不是相差太遠。他是相當嚴格的總裁，大多交流戛然而止，演變成氣氛緊張由他發號施令。這團隊給他的反應相似得很——不斷偷瞥他的目光，他接近時靜止的對話，抓得發白的指節。他的地球上，旁人總是以尊敬、仰慕的目光看著他，有些人是厭惡，更多人是恐懼；但這個多元宇宙的人，他為了拯救女兒與之共事的人……

　　他感覺到他們的恐懼。他們的悲傷。他們的苦楚。Harrison看得出每次靠近Cisco一步他就幾乎縮開，每次討論完複雜科學問題，Dr. Snow的聲音依然有一絲顫抖，仿佛她被意外逮個正著。

　　仿佛他真的是她前老闆，真相尚未揭曉一切如常。他知道每次他說話Joe West的手都會伸向配槍，純粹是多年自律、嚴謹道德以及對養子的信任阻止這個男人出於父愛本能在Harrison心臟轟出一個大洞。

　　其中最可笑的是他與閃電俠的互動。又或者說這個地球上的Barry Allen。Barry和Jay很相似，但又很相異。他們兩個都科學出身，但Harrison相信Barry身上有某種特質，經過適當訓練，就可以炫然綻放的隱藏潛力。或許Eobard Thawne也是看中Barry這一點。

　　極限對Barry來說並非障礙，而是賽道上的欄架。Harrison見過Barry跌倒，撞上地面，骨頭粉碎，也見過他 _血流一地_ ——但Barry完成了每項挑戰，征服了每個難關。所以如果有誰可以幫他救出女兒，他仍然相信做得到的就是Barry Allen和他的朋友。

　　S.T.A.R.實驗室空無一人，除了他，Dr. Snow和Cisco不知去了哪兒，藏著秘密不讓他知道。他很肯定無論他們在做什麼，他們絕對不想他知道，而他只需要多一點時間，就絕對能弄個明白。Barry並非悄悄走進實驗室，他一陣風似的吹亂了Harrison的頭髮，掃下桌上幾張他在用的紙。他壓下一聲嘆息，因為Barry老是這樣。大家都覺得他理應意識到旁人已經厭倦撿起他掃落的紙張。

　　「有時候，我覺得地下犯罪集團應該收到暗示意識到在中心城為非作歹對他們毫無好處。這是本週第三宗逮捕了！」

　　Harrison聽得出Barry話中笑意。他們什麼時候有這交情了？真正友情對他來說是陌生的概念——讓這些人位置超越同盟、超越抱有共同目標的合作對象，整個想法幾乎令他嗤之以鼻，然而Harrison Wells從來不是會做這種事的人。

　　「我知道他是你的英雄，但我不是他。你不用每次有所建樹就走過來求我表揚。」Harrison冷淡道，但話說出口第二秒他就後悔了。或許對方原意是想他開玩笑回應，或者想舒展筋骨，就笑鬧著來記刺拳。他的目光從眼前機器部件移開，瞥了瞥Barry，也許看向他是比說出那些話更糟糕的決定。Barry的臉太該死的 _表情豐富_ 了，紅唇微啟，眉毛高舉。仿佛Harrison摑了他一巴，仿佛他真的感受到身體痛楚。有一刻，他思忖Barry會不會退後一步又或者激動反駁。

　　逝去的是先前做出英雄事蹟的歡快心情，取而代之的，是這片令人窒息的清醒。

　　接下來幾毫秒，Harrison索盡枯腸想找話來說，但Barry先一步開口。千瘡百孔的表情一閃而過， _哈_ ，Barry深呼吸了一口氣。Barry挺直肩膀，抿著嘴唇。

　　「我，」Barry開口，頓了頓，挺直的姿勢搖搖欲墜，仿佛他懷疑自己，再次，Harrison看見英雄背後那個破碎的男子，「我知道。我知道你不是。」

　　Barry吞嚥，喉結滑動，低頭望去，Harrison什麼也沒有說。Harrison Wells幾乎有點可憐Barry Allen，那個情緒總是展露無遺，胸前標誌象徵眾人希望的男人。然後，他注意到Barry偷偷舔了舔唇，牙齒擦過下唇。那是焦慮的動作，Harrison起初還以為是沮喪失望。

　　Barry目光滑向Harrison，直直對上他的凝視，Harrison看見Barry眼睛垂下。他指望看見某種經常出現在Cisco眸中的受背叛的憤怒、猜疑與不信任，但不是。 _不同_ 。

　　「如果你需要什麼，我就在基地。」

　　Barry又再一陣風消失，更多Harrison的紙張被吹落地上。

　　正是此刻他意識到Barry Allen愛上了他。

　　

* * *

 

　　顯然不是愛上了 _他_ ，Harrison Wells，而是Eobard Thawne，那個佯裝成他十五年的男人。回頭看來，Harrison早應窺見端倪。Barry從來不懂得巧妙隱藏情緒——天知道Barry是怎麼讓知道他是閃電俠的人維持這麼小的數目。看見兩人共處一室後他幾乎馬上明白Barry對Joe的女兒有好感。他弄清Barry對他導師抱有英雄崇拜，得知那人是逆閃電時粉粹了個徹底，但 _愛_ ？

　　或許他想太多了。他可能過度解讀，認為Barry受背叛的感覺植根於愛，但也可能更多是孺慕之情？

　　然而愛上那個從昏迷中救醒他、鼓勵他超越想像突破界限的男人……聽上去很像Barry Allen會做的事。雖然只在這個宇宙待了很短時間，Harrison已經注意到Barry的性格特點，知道如何充份利用。他心中記下Barry會毫無保留去愛，信任旁人，敞開心扉，相信所有人最好一面。

　　理想化。不理智。白痴。

　　 _驚奇_ 至極的是他仍然活著，考慮到不過幾星期前他被極速痛打的一頓。Harrison幾乎在這個宇宙第一次笑出來，他是什麼時候從勉強容忍Barry存在變成暗暗稱讚他？

　　至少可以這樣說，看見Barry Allen幾天後再獨自現身實驗室無疑是驚喜。Harrison希望他己經汲取教訓。Barry Allen總是一意孤行做些糟糕的決定。Harrison好奇會不會是自虐傾向又或者更深層次的東西驅使Barry回到Harrison身邊。

　　「你幾天前說的事……」Barry開口，Harrison繼續做著目前工作的筆記。

　　「我是認真的，我知道你不是他。」Barry再次道，這次語氣更加確定。Harrison的回答很平淡。

　　「是嗎。」

　　如果他看向Barry，他知道他大概會看見那人雙手插進口袋，雙腳重心換來換去。

　　「只是太難了，你長得一模一樣，有時候你說的話聽上去也像是他會說的，你表達自己的方式——」

　　Harrison放下筆，手按上額頭。他認為他已經有足夠耐性，他通過他們所有測試所有問題、審訊——該死的，他甚至因為另一個Harrison Wells所作所為差點 _中了一槍_ 。

　　他受 _夠_ 了。

　　「我知道，我看起來就像他，此事出於種種原因令你心傷，包括你愛上他的事實， _我知道_ 。」Harrison道，一邊說一邊直視Barry的臉，希望看見Barry臉上雙眼驚恐睜大時可以得到某種快感，「但我不是他。我永遠不會成為他。那個男人已經死了，我過來 _不是_ 要摧毀你又或者你的人生。我過來是要阻止極速。 _僅此而已_ 。」

　　說著Harrison身體向前傾，抬頭越過眼鏡邊框看著Barry。Barry看上去在Harrison提到愛後就腦袋當機了，於是他視作談話結束，轉回桌前。

　　他繼續接著斷開的地方寫下去，指望Barry像第一次那樣逃之夭夭。Barry沒有逃跑，他沒有嘗試辯護或者否認，事實上他說的話令Harrison Wells始料不及。

　　「我可以吻你嗎？」

　　這句子來得太快，混亂倉促，雜亂得Harrison幾乎無法處理。他的手停在筆記寫到一半的地方，原子筆可笑地刮過紙張。

　　「抱歉，Mr. Allen？」

　　「我只是，我解釋不了。求你了。」

　　最堅定的「 _不_ 」於Harrison舌尖搖搖欲墜，幾乎脫口而出。Harrison想知道Barry會不會退後，聲稱是什麼糟糕笑話。然而，Barry已經預備好被拒絕，Harrison可以從他肩膀耷拉、揪緊下巴看見。

　　荒謬至極。他還有許多工作需要完成。他仍然有測試結果需要審視。他不能浪費時間迎合那個對想殺了他的假冒者有感情的極速者輕浮又無聊的需要。

　　但是……

　　Barry Allen背脊斷了，幾乎喪命，依然沒有放棄英雄行徑。Barry Allen不止一次徘徊死亡邊綠，並且理應陸續有來。從Harrison踏入Barry生命那一分鐘起，Barry就一直眼泛淚光，如果他以為Harrison沒有察覺他就真是蠢到家了。Barry Allen天真、魯莽、愚蠢、而且 _善良_ ——Harrison Wells從未受簡單概念所困，諸如善良與邪惡，而他自己大概是離善良最遙遠的東西，所以這點荒唐可笑。但Barry Allen是那個伸出援手助他拯救女兒的人。

　　或許以上原因皆非，或許上述原因皆是，但Harrison呼出漫長拖沓的一聲嘆息，旋轉椅子面向Barry。他坐在那裡，等待，片刻之後，Barry才意識到這是代表同意，發出了驚訝的小小一聲：「 _噢_ _！_ 」

　　Barry靠近他，站著顯得比較高大，但看上去仍然瘦小、膽怯、年輕。Harrison幾乎想別過頭去，撤回先前的同意，但Barry正向前步近。Harrison並非邁步那個，但他仍然感覺像捕食者。或許是因為Barry大大的充滿信任的雙眼害他覺得自己是那個壞蛋大灰狼。

　　Harrison幾乎什麼也不用做。Barry做了一切，側起頭低下來好讓兩人雙唇貼合。Harrison雙手繼續牢牢放在大腿上，但Barry上前用他的毛衣裹住自己的手。Harrison看得出它們極度渴望捲進自己的頭髮，但Barry顯示出良好的自制能力。

　　Barry的唇瓣很軟，Harrison好奇Barry塗了多少潤唇膏才能避免嘴唇乾燥。尤其跑那麼大段路，又或者因為再生能力他嘴唇從來不會乾裂？閃電俠嘴唇狀態直到剛才為止都不是他會考慮的事。是那份純真讓Harrison幾乎想去享受，因為他很長時間沒享用過這麼甜美的東西了——

　　——除卻Barry親吻的時候在顫抖，拼命顫抖得雙手攥著他的毛衣。

　　他退開，Barry的下唇輕輕拖過他微啟的唇瓣。Barry喘息得像是Harrison奪去他肺部所有空氣。

　　「這不是好主意。」Harrison說，雙手環上Barry手腕，輕輕將它們從自己身上拉開。

 　　「等等，我想——」他開口，Harrison收緊手上力度。未至於痛，但足以表達立場。Barry雙手顫動，仿佛只想將他的手放回Harrison的毛衣上，再次將他拉近。

　　「你不知道你想要什麼？」Harrison說，原本無須這般嚴厲，但是Barry需要知道他不是那個他仰望的男人，他不是那個男人。

　　「你怎能想吻一張殺死你母親的男人的臉？」

　　Barry失魂落魄，被Harrison抓著的雙手變得無力。他放開了Barry，後者踉蹌後退，看上去同時像是受到責備且徹底崩潰。

　　「我不知道。」他承認，震驚不已，像是不敢相信他吻了Harrison。「我真的不知道。他從來不 _只是_ 殺死我母親的男人，他救了我，他幫我做了很多好事。我原諒了他，又或者，我的意思是，我在 _努力_ 。中間有個過程。」

　　「你有沒有，」Wells思忖如何禮貌方式『 _告訴任何人你愛上了那個殺死你母親_ _／_ _想殺了你_ _／_ _跟_ _蹤_ _了你十五年並且基本上造就了你的男人_ 』，「……和任何人談過這件事？」

　　無論他有多希望Barry的答案是有，他對此表示懷疑。他真的無意當什麼兒童心理治療師。你瞧，Barry搖了搖頭。

　　「這種事情怎麼開口呢？」Barry笑了，但聲音高亢又緊張。Harrison側起頭，挑了挑眉毛。

　　「但是你就能對我說？」

　　Barry吐氣，舉手纏進自己的頭髮。他用了片刻冷靜下來，Barry的臉仍然因為他們的吻而通紅。他沉重地頽然倒地，就在Harrison幾英尺前，膝蓋輕輕抱在胸前。他手肘擱在膝蓋上，雙手隨意晃來晃去。他現在看上去稍為好轉，或許放鬆了一點。

　　「這樣有用。」

　　「是嗎？」Harrison揚起眉毛。

　　「對。Eobard Thawne太恨我了，他永遠不會這樣做。」Barry說，臉上扯出微微的笑容。實際上，Harrison不知道這是不是真的。就他所知，Thawne對Barry展現出近乎痴迷的佔有欲，如果幾個變量起了變化，他們的關係可能會有翻天覆地的轉變。Harrison沒有說出口，選擇讓Barry繼續如此相信。

　　「若然這算是安慰，Barry，我沒在乎你在乎到會恨你的地步。」

　　殘酷，但真實。Harrison無意給他錯誤信息。但隨後Barry再次令他驚訝地笑了。這是Harrison第一次聽見他笑，對著自己而非只是偶爾聽見他在另一個房間聽到Cisco說的什麼話而笑出聲。

　　Barry微笑道：「謝謝，Dr. Wells—— _Harry_ 。」他糾正自己，用了Cisco為他選定的名字。

　　Harrison發現自己報以微笑，不是很燦爛——只是唇角微微彎起。

　　「我想說隨時歡迎，不過真的，下不為例。」


End file.
